The French Connection
by Arina Ketchum
Summary: Misty accepts a job in Paris to study Pokemon, and it affects Ash more than he thinks...An incredibly old fic I wrote!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

This is a VERY old fanfic of mine I thought I'd lost a long time ago. I hope you enjoy, and you can see how much I've improved as a writer since this work! :) – Arina

The French Connection

Chapter 1

By Arina Ketchum

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were, for once, not lost. They were passing through a small town on the way to Bill's Sea Cottage/Lighthouse to visit the Pokemon Researcher. This small village, called Lava Town, because it was built at the base of a large, inactive volcano, had a Pokemon Center in it. Ash had gotten his Pokemon all revitalized and he and Pikachu were now waiting for the older girl on the bridge leading out of town. Ash was now 15 years old, well on his way to earning his title of Pokemon Master which he had received almost five years ago. His Pokemon were healthy and strong, and those that had wanted to had evolved.

In other words, life was good.

"Ash!"

Ash heard his name being called faintly in the distance and looked up to see Misty running towards them, holding a piece of paper flapping in the wind, a huge smile on her face.

"Ash!" the 17-year-old girl cried as she reached her friends. "You'll never believe what I got!"

"What?"

"Nurse Joy gave me this after she healed my Pokemon. It's an invitation to join the Junior Program of Pokemon Research in PARIS, FRANCE!" Misty squealed, no longer able to contain her excitement.

"WHAT?!"

"Pika-Pika?!"

"Read for yourself." Misty thrust the paper she was holding at him and began dancing around on the bridge.

Ash started reading aloud, leaning against the side of the bridge with one hand, Pikachu looking over his shoulder. The letter read:

"Dear Miss Waterflower,

We are pleased to announce that you have been selected to join our Junior Pokemon Research Team in Paris, France, on an all expenses paid trip, for a year. If you are successful in the Junior Team, you can be one of the very few elite to become a permanent member of the Senior Research Team, and be officially licensed in the area of Water Pokemon Research and Development.

We hope to hear from you with your confirmation of this letter. Please accept our sincere congratulations. A plane ticket will be waiting at your area of residence should you decide to accept our offer.

Sincerely,

The Pokemon League of Europe"

At the bottom of the page was the official Pokemon League Seal, meaning it was the real thing, and not some hoax. Ash could only stare at the paper in shock, mouth hanging open. When he looked up at Misty, he asked, "You're not really going to accept, are you?"

"Of COURSE I'm going to accept." Misty snapped good-naturedly. "Ash, don't be dense. This is a once in a lifetime chance; you don't stick your nose up at this kind of offer. And I can finally show my sisters what this scrawny runt can do."

The realization of what this all meant sunk in with Ash. "So you're leaving." he said quietly.

That thought hit Misty like a brick wall. The very idea of leaving Pokemon Island behind and visiting Europe, her dream for so long was now rapidly coming true. But leaving for Europe also meant leaving her friends, Ash, Pikachu, and even Brock who'd left their traveling group to settle in on becoming an expert Pokemon Breeder.

"I guess...it does." Misty said finally. 'I have to take this offer.' she thought. 'Even if it means leaving my friends, it's only for a year.' She reached around and pulled her backpack in front of her. "Ash, I want you to do me a big favor while I'm gone." She pulled out Togepi, who was napping, and her four Pokeballs containing Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck and Goldeen. "I want you to continue training my Pokemon for me. I won't have time to in Europe." She opened the Pokeballs and the said Pokemon appeared as she woke Togepi and had them stand next to Ash.

"Everyone, I received an important letter today asking me to go to France to help with Pokemon research. I can't keep you while I'm there, so I'm letting Ash train you until I come back."

"Togepi-Toge?" (Momma's leaving?) Togepi asked the rhetorical question and promptly burst into tears. Psyduck threw a temper tantrum, and as both Staryu and Starmie heard Misty, they promptly turned their backs on her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash asked uncertainly, looking down at the forlorn Pokemon.

Misty nodded. "I'm positive. This research is important to the future of Pokemon." She knelt down to Starmie and Staryu.

"Please don't be angry with me. I'll be back before you know it." She hugged both of them, but Starmie refused to look back at her. Staryu gave her a quick glance but then resumed its position. Goldeen seemed to act a little more sensibly than its friends, but even it was a little upset. Psyduck, from his temper tantrum, gained nothing but an extra large headache for it's troubles.

"Serves you right." Misty scolded gently, but hugged him anyway.

Little Togepi was a bit more stubborn. He ran to his mother and bawled pitifully, clung to her shirt and refused to let go. Misty was in tears by then, she didn't care if Ash did tease her. This was the hardest decision a mother could make. She held Togepi in her arms as she stood up. She put the little egg in Ash's arms. "Togepi was rightfully yours all the time, Ash." She couldn't look directly at him, for fear of losing all self-control and sobbing like a...Togepi.

"Pika-Pi-Pikachu!" (I want a hug!) Pikachu cried and waved his arms at her frantically. Misty grabbed him as he jumped at her and hugged the electric mouse tightly as Ash put Togepi on the ground. "Help Ash take care of Togepi, like you helped me, ok?" she whispered in his ear. Pikachu nodded, crying silently into her shoulder. She put Pikachu down next to Togepi and walked up to Ash.

"I'll miss you, Ash." she said, smiling.

"I'll miss you too, Misty. You've been fun to beat in battle."

Misty threw her arms around him when he said that, something quite unexpected, both of them thought. Ash, unsure of what to do, put his arms around her and hugged back.

Seconds later, Misty pulled away from him with a smile and fresh tears in her eyes, quickly picked up her backpack and started walking away without looking back. Togepi, still not fully understanding *why* he was being left behind, screamed and tried to run after her, but Pikachu managed to stop the little egg.

Misty bit her lip to keep from crying and when she heard Togepi scream a second and third time for her, she broke into a run - heading straight back to Cerulean City.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

This is a VERY old fanfic of mine I thought I'd lost a long time ago. I hope you enjoy, and you can see how much I've improved as a writer since this work!

:) - Arina

The French Connection

Chapter 2

By Arina Ketchum

"So Misty got to go to France at last, eh?" Brock asked as he poured Ash a cup of tea. It was now six months after Misty had left for Paris. Ash had visited

Bill, then wandered around until he reached a place a little ways from Seafoam Island to visit Brock, where he'd set up his own place for breeding Pokemon.

They were now sitting in Brock's furnished apartment above his shop.

"Yeah." Ash said dejectedly as Brock handed him the cup. He looked down at the tea as he poured milk into it and then looked at Pikachu and Togepi, who were

sitting on the kitchen counter, munching on cookies.

"You seem happy about it." Brock said, raising a brow. "You don't miss her, do you?"

"Of course not!" Ash said fiercely. "Miss Misty? No way! I miss her about as much as I miss getting in a battle with Team Rocket. Now I don't have to listen

to her whine about me getting her a new bike!"

Brock shrugged. "If you say so. I miss her though."

Ash looked up. "You do?"

"Sure, she's a great girl to hang out with, especially when she's not wielding her "Mallet of Death", or kicking someone in the face. I guess you two were

too busy fighting to notice what a great conversationalist she is." Brock looked out the window thoughtfully behind Ash. "How are her Pokemon doing?"

"Togepi screams every time I try to pick it up, Starmie and Staryu refuse to fight, and Psyduck keeps asking when Misty's coming back. Goldeen's the only one

who actually listens to me."

"They're all eating, right?" Brock asked with concern.

"Oh yeah, even Togepi, but he'll only let Pikachu feed him."

"It's good to know they're all not starving themselves over this trauma of Misty leaving them behind. I think Togepi just misses her. Give Togepi some time,

it'll come around."

Ash leaned closer to his friend and said, "I think Humpty-Dumpty," Ash nodded at Togepi, "is a spoiled, rotten little egg."

Togepi heard him whisper and immediately began to scream, while Ash got yelled at by Brock and Pikachu thundershocked him.

"No wonder Togepi doesn't like you. You don't call a Pokemon names one minute and demand respect from it the next!"

"That's the first time I called it anything other than 'Togepi'!" Ash cried as Pikachu calmed down Togepi, then resumed munching on cookies.

"Pika-Pi! Pikachu!" (Ash! You don't normally act like this!)

"Pikachu's right. What's going on with you Ash, you're usually nicer than this."

"I don't know..."

"Yes, I think you do, and so do I," Brock said as he sat down across from his friend. "You miss Misty, and you're jealous that she's in France while you're

stuck here."

"NOT TRUE! You take that back, Brock Stone!" Ash cried angrily.

Brock continued to sit there calmly. "I will not take that back, Ash Ketchum. Sit down and think about it for a minute."

So Ash sat there and thought. He was already sorry for his last outburst. "Nothing's been the same since she left; nothing's been the same since YOU left, in

fact."

"Uh huh, go on."

"Every time I reach a city, like Hop-Hop-Hop Town, there are all these memories of us doing stuff there. I mean, Misty got Horsea in Porta Vista, and fended

off a giant Tentacruel by herself. You got Vulpix from Susie on Scissor Street, me fighting Misty for the Cascade Badge in Cerulean City..." Ash trailed off.

"So you miss her."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

Ash sighed, and decided to change the subject. "How's the breeding business going?"

"Pretty good. There's a Rapidash outside in the paddock who just foaled a beautiful baby Ponyta yesterday, and I just got four more customers via fax that

are coming in tomorrow."

"That's great, Brock. It sounds like you're doing terrific business."

"Thanks Ash. I only hope Misty is doing as well as we both are."

Misty was entranced by the underwater world she was now visiting. Many different Pokemon lived down here undisturbed by humankind. Some came close to her,

but never close enough for her to touch. They were all very timid, she noticed. More that likely they hadn't seen a human before.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to face Celeste, the girl from Celadon City she was rooming with. Celeste pointed upwards, meaning

it was time to go home. Misty nodded and the two friends headed off.

Neither of them knew someone was watching them.

Misty broke the surface of the water first, next to a large boat, joined by Celeste moments later.

"That was beautiful." Misty said as she removed her mouthpiece.

"Wasn't it?" Celeste agreed. "I'm glad we came on this day-trip. Even if we didn't find any new species of Pokemon to study, I had a lot of fun."

Misty nodded. "I did too. Maybe the rest of the team had some better luck than we did." Misty said as she climbed the ladder up the side of the boat.

It turned out Misty was right. Jake, who was from Oregon, in the United States, had found a Polywhirl but the spiral shape on it's stomach was going in the

other direction, so it looked like a Polywag.

Birgit, who was from Germany, had found a yellow Magikarp; Julie, from Nice, France, had found a whole herd of Baby Gyrados, which had intrigued everyone the

most.

Misty and the team changed out of their wetsuits on the way back to shore. From there, they would take a bus back to the city of Paris, where they were

staying in an apartment complex, which bordered the Seine river. Other teams, researching the other types of Pokemon, were staying at the complex as well, on

different floors. It had already been six months since Misty had joined the research team and while she was having a lot of fun, she was also learning a lot

more about water Pokemon than she could ever have imagined.

The bus pulled up to the apartment complex one hour later. It was now nearing five o'clock.

"Mm, I'm too tired to fix dinner. Can you, Misty?" Celeste asked as she flopped down on the couch.

"Sorry Celeste, you're on your own tonight." Misty called from her room. "Pierre is taking me out to dinner tonight."

"AGAIN? That's the third time this week! He must be rolling in dough!"

"Well, his father *is* one of the executives at the Silph branch here in Paris." Misty stuck her head out the door. "I'm going to shower. Let me know if

Pierre calls."

"Sure thing," Celeste sighed tiredly.

At seven o'clock sharp, there was a rap at the girls' front door. Celeste was asleep on the couch, so Misty opened the door.

"Ma chere!" Pierre cried and threw his arms around her, kissing her once on each cheek.

"Bonjour, Pierre." Misty smiled; her facade brightening when he came. "I am afraid my french is still in it's early stages."

Pierre shrugged that comment off with a smile. "What does that matter? Love is a universal language." He leaned down and rubbed noses with her, making Misty

giggle.

"Shall we go, ma petite?"

"Oui!"

Three hours later, after a delicious meal of rabbit meat and vegetables at Chez Marie, Misty and Pierre took a walk along the Seine. This May night was cool

and both had on light cardigans. Misty leaned against Pierre as he guided them through the crowds. They began walking on one of the many bridges of the Seine

when Pierre's cell phone rang. He answered it and spoke in French to the person on the other end of the line, then ended the call with a sigh. He turned to

Misty and held her hands in his. "Chere, that was my boss. He would like to speak to me."

"Now?! It's nearly ten o'clock on a Friday night!"

"I know, Chere, and I may need to work this weekend as well."

Misty tried to hide her disappointment but the look on her face was a dead giveaway. "You'd better go then."

"Ma chere, je t'aime." Pierre whispered quietly into her ear, then kissing her on the cheek, he began walking back to the office building of Silph Inc.,

Division Français, where he worked.

Misty sighed in disappointment as she leaned on the railing of the bridge. She met Pierre shortly after her arrival in France and she had been entranced by

his sultry brown eyes and chesnut brown hair. He was a true gentlemen, unlike that *boy*, Ash Ketchum.

Ash.

She hadn't really thought about him since she'd arrived in Paris, except for occasionally wondering how her Pokemon were doing. She knew Ash would treat them

well; she'd seen how much love and care he'd given his own Pokemon, and she knew he'd do the same for hers.

She missed Togepi and she missed all her Pokemon. She suddenly felt homesick. She missed Brock too. Heck, she might as well admit it: she missed Ash,

although the Pokemon Master could act like such a dum-dum sometimes, especially when it came to knowing the attacks of his Pokemon. But Pokemon were all he

was interested in; he hadn't shown the slightest interest in getting a girlfriend or dating.

Or growing up for that matter...

"Horsea?!" (Misty?!)

Misty blinked as she came out of her thoughts. She looked down at the water and saw something bobbing along. "Horsea?" it called again.

"Horsea?" Misty cried, evoking passer-by's to stare at the foreigner. A small boat with several floodlights passed under the bridge and the lights reflected

off the water and showed the small water Pokemon as well. Misty was now sure it was HER Horsea she was talking to. Quickly, she ran off the bridge and ran

along the fenced off river until she found a gate with step that went down into the water. The steps were used as temporary docks to let people off boats at

certain areas of the Seine. But since there were no boats present, it was an easy swim for Horsea. It jumped up into Misty's arms as she reached the last

step and trilled without hesitation "Horsea-Horsea-Horsea!" (I missed you, Misty!)

"And I you, Horsea." Misty replied, tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she said so. She hadn't seen Horsea in three years. Horsea, who loved to be

trained by Misty, also wanted to see more of the world, to have the freedom to do what it wanted, not just travel around with others for the rest of its

life. Horsea had explained it's feelings to Misty, and without even trying to dissuade the little Pokemon, she agreed to let it go as soon as they reached

the ocean.

The end came far too soon. Ash, Misty, and their Pokemon reached a spot quite near to where Ash had released his Butterfree, on a sandy beach where water

caressed the shore with gentle waves. Misty didn't say a word the entire day after Horsea left.

She cried herself to sleep that night instead.

"Horsea?" (Misty?) Again, the little Pokemon had to shake Misty out of her daydreaming in order to get a conversation going.

"I'm sorry Horsea. Let's go find someplace quiet to talk."

"Horsea! Horsea-Sea!" (Good idea! We have lots to talk about!)

The office Pierre stepped into was dissolved into darkness as the door he'd come through was shut behind him by the uniformed guard. There was no fear of

tripping over any furniture, so Pierre continued walking. He stopped as soon as he walked past the familiar red oak desk to the large plate glass window

overlooking the city of lights, Paris. The man sitting at the desk chair, facing the window also, was in his mid-fifties, with gray hair and a rapidly

receding hairline. His height nor his weight could be determined by his sitting position, but Pierre already knew those statistics from meetings before: tall

and lean. A well built man for someone his age.

"A beautiful night." Pierre murmured, in french.

The gray haired man was in no mood for frivolities, and spoke rapidly in french. "What have you found out this week."

"Not much more than what she's told me about her time as Gym Leader. All she ever talks about is that Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum. Perhaps we picked the

wrong trainer to get our information from?"

"Ash Ketchum...Hm..." the man mulled over his thoughts for a moment silently, before answering, "No, Ms. Hanosea was the perfect target, and a beautiful one

at that. Have her write a letter to her friend, this Mr. Ketchum, and include a plane ticket so he can visit her. Being a Pokemon Master, I'm sure he'd be

interested in what Silph Inc. in Europe is coming up with for Pokemon trainers.

Pierre caught on immediately. "But she cannot afford a plane ticket, after all, she is only -"

The man dug into his pocket and pulled out a large wad of paper money.

"a student?" Pierre's eyes grew wide at the large sum of money. He'd been reimbursed all along the way for this "job" but not this much at once.

"Treat her." The man said without hesitation "She will trust you more and want to tell you more. Now go."

"Yes, sir." Pierre smiled a mysterious grin, and headed home to his apartment.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

This is a VERY old fanfic of mine I thought I'd lost a long time ago. I hope you enjoy, and you can see how much I've improved as a writer since this work! :) – Arina

The French Connection

Chapter 3

By Arina Ketchum

"Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum called up the stairs. "There's a letter for you!"

Ash had been playing cards with Pikachu in Ash's bedroom, and Pikachu had just won the last round of "War".

"Thanks Mom!" Ash called back to her. "Probably just an advertisement," he said to Pikachu. "I'll go get it."

Ash went downstairs to the kitchen table and found the letter addressed, "Monsieur Ash Ketchum", along with his address and the sender's return address.

"It's from Misty!" he shouted (happily?), then lowered his voice as he came into the kitchen. "I haven't heard from her in ages."

"Well, read it and see what she has to say. I'm sure her Pokemon are dying to hear from her." Mrs. Ketchum said as she stood at the stove, stirring a pot of broth. "Especially Togepi. Poor little thing has been sick for a week now."

Ash grimaced. Togepi hadn't been well since the day Misty left it behind nine months ago. He raced upstairs to the spare bedroom where Togepi was asleep in Ash's old crib. Togepi began to wail as soon as Ash woke it up from it's nap earlier than usual. Ash sighed, but picked Togepi up anyway and sat down on the rocking chair next to the crib. Ash explained he had a letter from "Mommy" that he wanted to read to the little egg. Togepi calmed down to sniffle level and

Ash began to read.

"Dear Ash,

I hope this letter finds you well. How are my Pokemon? Has Goldeen evolved? Please tell me Psyduck has!

Anyway, my real reason for writing is to tell you that my session for this year in France will be ending soon and instead of returning home immediately, I was planning on spending the summer here."

"Toge-Togepi?!" (Momma's not coming back?!) Togepi's eyes started to fill.

"Hang on." Ash said, then continued reading aloud. "However, I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining me here on athree week vacation in Paris.

Enclosed please find two airline tickets slated for the twenty-second of June for both you and Pikachu.

Hope to see you soon.

Love,

Misty"

Ash thought he was dreaming, but he re-read the words of the letter again, and looked inside the envelope, he saw she wasn't joking. There really were two

tickets in there! Ash felt light-headed, until Togepi started to cry again.

"Togepi, what's wrong now?"

"Togepi, Toge, Toge!" (We're being left behind again!) "Toge-To-Tog! Togepi-Bri!" (Momma's forgotten about me! She doesn't love me anymore!)

"That's not true! Misty still loves you, she's probably just really busy with the research she's doing."

"Togepi-Toge-To-pi?" (Then why isn't there a plane ticket in there for me?)

Ash was silent. Togepi had a point. "Listen," he finally said, "let's go tell Misty's other Pokemon and we'll figure something out for you."

Later that day, almost suppertime, there was a knock at the front door, which Ash answered. A tall man with dark hair, wearing a tan trenchcoat stood on the front step, along with Professor Oak.

"Hello Ash." the Professor said.

"Professor Oak! What a. . .surprise."

"This is Secret Agent Mowzer."

"Secret Agent?" Ash repeated. "Am I in trouble?"

Professor Oak waved away the thought with his hand and shook his head. "No, Ash. May we come in?"

"Sure."

"Who is it, Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum asked as she walked into the foyer, wiping her hands on a dishrag. "Oh, Professor Oak! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, please, and have a seat. Ash, please start boiling water in the kettle."

"Ah, Mrs. Ketchum, I'm afraid this isn't a social call." the Professor then introduced Agent Mowzer as they sat down in the livingroom. "There is an urgent matter that needs to be dealt with."

Mowzer nodded in agreement. "Before we begin, however, you must swear to absolute secrecy over this matter. Whatever is said in this room, stays in this room."

Mrs. Ketchum and Ash nodded, wondering what was so important.

"Good." Mowzer leaned forward. "We have been on the tail of an organization that we suspect has been using Pokemon for purposes other than research."

"Team Rocket?" Ash queried, but Mowzer shook his head.

"Not this time. We suspect it's something to do with the Silph Company."

"The creators of the Pokeball?"

Mowzer nodded solemnly. "We wanted to go to the heads of the Silph company about our suspicions, but then we wondered if they might be in on it themselves.

Although a lot of activitiy is on Pokemon Island, we think the main problem is overseas."

Ash dared to ask, "Where overseas?"

"Well, there are reports from all our agents coming in from across Europe that there is activity, but all leads seems to come back to one place: France, specifically, Paris, the main headquarters of the Silph Company of Europe is located."

Ash held his breath momentarily. Misty! Could she have somehow gotten caught up in all this? "Does the Pokemon League, either here or in Europe, have

anything to do with this?"

Mowzer shook his head. "The Pokemon League has flat out denied any involvement and has given us complete cooperation.

Ash breathed a silent sigh of relief. "So what do I have to do with any of this?"

"Well, to come straight to the point, we don't have any solid proof that Silph is behind any of this, suspicion is not enough to start making arrests with.

Ash, you've shown great promise, for a person so young. To be blunt, we want you to be a spy for us, and get us the proof we need."

Ash looked at Mowzer, Professor Oak, then at his mother, who appeared to be in shock, and back at Mowzer, in disbelief.

"Being a minor, we'll need your mother's permission." Mowzer continued, not bothering to read the Ketchum's expressions.

Ash looked at his mother. "I'll only go if you want me to, but I'm going to Paris anyway."

"What do you mean?" Mowzer asked quickly, sounding suddenly suspicious, as if something was afoot.

Ash explained the letter from Misty and the tickets. Mowzer leaned back in the couch and smiled at how things were so easily falling into place. "That would be the perfect cover if you went."

"Delia," Professor Oak spoke up. "I could have chosen anyone for this job, someone much older, with more experience, or even my own grandson Gary, but I know

Ash is the one who can pull this mission off successfully."

Mrs. Ketchum was silent, hands laying her lap. Finally, she said, "I'm almost completely against this idea, but everyone else seems to have the all their faith and trust in you Ash, so I guess that means you're the man for the job."

Ash was a bit startled to hear that. His mother was always calling him, "her little boy", and "her precious baby", neither of those deragotory terms, but ones of affection and love. Now suddenly he was "the man for the job." Ash stared a few moments at her in wonderment. What had made her change her mind?

"Then it's settled." Mowzer opened his black briefcase. "I need you to sign the release forms, Mrs. Ketchum, then we'll be in contact with you both in the next few weeks before Ash leaves on his trip."

Mrs. Ketchum signed all three of the necessary forms, without bothering to read any of them first, then stood up. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have to get dinner started. Ash, please see the Professor and Mr. Mowzer out when you're finished."

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum. We'll be in touch." Mowzer said. Mrs. Ketchum didn't reply as she left the room.

Mowzer turned back to the forms on the table with Ash. "If you'll just sign your name on the line right above your mother's signature..."

Later that night, Mrs. Ketchum was rocking Togepi to sleep in the rocking chair, humming an old lullabye. Ash came in and watched them as Togepi slowly dropped off.

"You know, when you were little, I used to sing you to sleep all the time." Mrs. Ketchum said without looking up.

"I know. I remember." Ash said softly and sat down on the couch next to the door. "Mom, I know you're worried about this trip, but I was in far more dangerous situations when I was on my Pokemon journey. You never faced Misty when she got up on the wrong side of the bed." Ash smiled, trying to make light of the situation he was facing. "You have to know that I wouldn't have taken this job if I wasn't sure about myself."

Mrs. Ketchum tilted her head back and closed her eyes and began to sing in

soft voice.

She began humming the tune as she put a sleeping Togepi into the crib. Then she went over to Ash, who had fallen asleep to his mother's singing. She unfurled a blanket over him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Ash." she whispered. She turned to look at him as she reached the doorway. Smiling sadly, she switched off the light and went downstairs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now approaching De Gaulle Airport in Paris, France. Please return your tray tables and seats into their upright positions. Make sure your seat belt is buckled and all baggaged you have is stored in the overhead compartments or under the seat in front of you."

Ash yawned and stretched as the captain of the plane repeated the message again, this time in french. "Are we there already?" Ash asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his watch. "Wow, I was asleep for almost the entire trip!" Pikachu stopped looking out the window to look back at Ash.

"Pika-Pika-Pi-Pika-Pikachu-Pikachu. Pi-Pi-Pi-Pika-Pikachu-Pi-Pikachu. Pikachu-Pika-Pi-chu-" (Yeah, you missed the big turbulence scare. People were bouncing all around the cabin. One guy was in the bathroom -)

"Thanks, that's more than I need to know." Ash grimaced. He leaned over to look out the window as well. "So that's Paris, huh?"

"Toge-Toge-Brrriii!" (I can't wait to see Mommy!)

"Neither can I." Ash murmured.

"Pi-Pika-Pi." (What's that supposed mean?)

Ash raised a brow. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Pikachu." (Sure it doesn't.) Pikachu turned to the window again as the plane tilted toward the Earth.

It was a harrowing event trying to get through Customs, which almost ended with Pikachu and Togepi being shipped off to quarantine for a 24 hour holding period. After the Customs Officer picked up Pikachu by the tail to inspect it for any visible signs of infection or diseases, Pikachu bit him and then gave

him a good Thundershock. Ash quickly plucked Togepi off the counter, grabbed his passport, and headed for the luggage carousel. There, Togepi, tired from all the excitement and the journey, climbed into Ash's backpack for a nap. Ash grabbed his other bag from the baggage claim area, then turned around to see Misty standing not more than 100 feet away, giving him a wide smile.

"Misty!" he cried and ran to her. He didn't think he'd be *this* happy to see her, but he actually was. He grabbed her in a bear hug, laughing.

"I - missed you too - Ash - but you're crushing - my ribs!" Misty gasped good-naturedly.

"Pika-Pi-Pikachu-Pika!" Pikachu cried and jumped into Misty's arms after Ash let go of her.

"Oh, Pikachu!" Misty cried and hugged the little electrical mouse. "It's good to see both of you. You have all your bags?"

Ash nodded. "Good, let's go, the limousine is outside, waiting for us."

"Li-Limo?" Ash almost gagged.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Misty asked as they began walking to the automatic glass door exits. "I was the only winner in the Paris lottery and am now the

wealthiest 18-year-old in France."

Ash stopped dead in his tracks. Misty walked a few paces ahead before spinning around and pointing at him. "Gotcha!" she winked. Ash breathed a sigh of

relief and caught up to her. "Actually, the limo is Pierre's father's. You'll meet them both later this week." The exit doors swung open and, as promised,

there was a limousine and it's driver waiting for them.

Marcus, the driver, hauled Ash's luggage to the trunk, except for the backpack, which Ash chose to keep with him. "It's so weird seeing you now. I feel like

I haven't seen you in years." Misty said as they seated themselves in the back seat of the limo, facing each other.

Ash nodded. "Same here. You look fantastic Misty."

Misty felt a blush creep up to her cheeks and she looked away quickly, out the window. "You look great too."

Ash felt the sudden tension hanging in the air between them and he quickly dove for his backpack. "I-uh-brought you something."

Misty looked back at him. "You did?"

"Yeah." Ash said as he struggled with the item, trying to get a good grasp on it with both hands. "It's not much," he continued, as he began pulling it out,

"but I think you've wanted it for a while now."

Misty gasped as Togepi emerged from the backpack. "Togepi!" she cried.

Togepi awoke to his mother's cry, immediately realized that this was not the same dream it'd been having for the last nine months. This was the real thing,

this *was* Mama, crying and hugging it tightly. "Toge, Togepi-To! BRRRIII!" (Mama, I missed you! Mama, Mama, Mama!) it repeated over and over.

"Oh Ash, thank you! How can I repay you?" Misty said as she whipped out a tissue from her pocketbook.

Ash waved the very thought of repayment away. "Forget it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going- yawn - to take a nap." Ash lay down on the seat and closed his

eyes, a sleepy Pikachu curling up next to him.

"Goodnight Ash, and thank you." Misty whispered.

End Chapter 3


End file.
